


Help me.

by Blurryface__0



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, FTM Harry, Kid Fic, More characters and tags will be added as the story progresses, Other, Trans Harry, severus saves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: Harriet wished that her hair was shorter so she would not need her aunt putting it into buns and such. She wished it looked like the fuzzy picture of the man in her memory. Aunt Petunia screamed. Harriet felt her head become lighter and reached a hand up to her head. Her long hair was gone and it was replaced with short choppy hair.





	1. Chapter 1

4 year old Harriet Potter stood in the garden at her uncles house pulling on a very difficult weed. The sun was beating down and the 4 year old was close to passing out from lack of water and food. 

You see, Harriet was treated very poorly by her relatives. Vernon Dursley often came home from work very upset and took it out on the small child. He often with held food from her and rarely let her out of the cupboard under the stairs unless she had a long list of chores to do. The chores were often impossible for a four year old to complete. Weeding the garden, cooking breakfast or making lunch, cleaning all the floors, and cleaning Dudley's room are just a few. 

Harriet didn't know any different. She could only vaguely recall a man with mess black hair and a women with long orange hair cooing above her. That is the only memory of feeling loved the young child had left. 

Harriet was getting frustrated with the weeds in the garden. They kept stinging her hands and making her bleed. She wanted to start crying but knew that would get her nowhere, she would only receive a few snacks and be shoved in the cupboard. The little girl was just about to be unable to do anymore when her aunt came out. 

"Girl! You are filthy. That is unladylike to be so disgusting. You are going to take all your clothes off out here, leave then you'll wash them later, and come upstairs to take a bath," yelled Petunia. 

Harriet quickly obeyed and gave a small yes aunt petunia. Her aunt made her hurry and soon Harriet was in a tub of freezing cold water, but not that she cared. It felt amazing after being in the hot sun all day. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that she was unable to wash herself. Petunia was scrubbing her very hard with a rough washcloth and not caring is she hurt the girl. 

After she washed her body she started on Harriet's hair. She hated this part the most. Having long hair was something she hated very very much. The long black hair was often forced into buns and braids by her aunt so she didn't need to brush the child's hair very often. 

In those moments, something felt wrong to Harriet. Her young self could not figure out why and he struggled immensely trying to figure it out. Harriet wished that her hair was shorter so she would not need her aunt putting it into buns and such. She wished it looked like the fuzzy picture of the man in her memory. 

Aunt Petunia screamed. Harriet felt her head become lighter and reached a hand up to her head. Her long hair was gone and it was replaced with short choppy hair. "What did you do freak? Wait until your uncle hears about this."

Harriet was yanked out of the tub and shoved into clothes before being slammed into the cupboard. She sat running her fingers through her still wet hair and tried to figure out what happened. One thought occurred in her young mind but she knew better then to think that. Her uncle had made it very clear that the word magic was not to be said or even thought about. When Dudley had said it, he was yelled at until Uncle Vernon turned purple and Harriet received a particularly hard beating to let him blow off the steam. 

She shuttered remembering that was likely to happen when he arrived home and tried not to think about it. Laying down on her little cot she closed her eyes and tried to sleep before he got home. 

A few hours later she was awoken by loud footsteps. The lock on her cupboard was all but ripped off and Vernon reached in and snatched her from the bed. Her glasses lay on the cot so she could barely see, but Vernon didn't care. He set her down by throwing her against the wall. She tried not to make an noises of pain but it hurt a lot and tears started to well up in her eyes. 

"What was the stunt you pulled today?"  
He growled in her face,"How did you manage to cut off all your hair and leave no evidence?"

Harriet chocked out,"I don't know Uncle Vernon."

He slapped her and said,"that's bullshit. If you don't tell me how you did it, I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to leave your cupboard for weeks. Even if you still can move I won't let you out."

"I don't know Uncle Vernon. I swear. It.. it was like..."

"What was it like, freak?"

Harriet took a gulp of air and said,"it was like magic."

That was the last word she got out. Vernon started to hit and kick her with all his might spit flew out of his mouth as he screamed at the girl. "THERE IS NOT SUCH THING AS MAGIC, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK."

A large crack was heard and Harriet felt her leg snap. She was crying loudly and Vernon beat her harder telling her to stop her pathetic moaning and it wasn't long before he shoved her bleeding and broken back into the cupboard. Her last coherent thought was help me, than everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Who is the child?"
> 
> "Why the child is Harriet Pot-"

Severus Snape was not a happy man. It was the summer holiday and he was forced to spend it at Hogwarts. Other than Dumbledore, he was the only teacher left in the blasted school. He could be furthering his research or traveling to distant lands to collect rare potion ingredients but he was stuck here. 

Dumbledore had asked him to stay and restock the infirmary all of break. He wasn't stupid and knew the old man probably wanted more out of him this summer so he was forced to oblige. 

Currently he was working on a pepper-up potion and slicing up mandrake roots. He was becoming so angry thinking about how he was stuck here he was cutting the root into a mush without realizing it. He was about to add it to the cauldron when a voice interrupted him. 

"Why Severus, wouldn't the mush of roots make the cauldron explode?" 

"What do you want from me Albus?" He asked turning towards the man and setting the mush on the table. 

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle at that moment and he spoke in a cheerful tune,"can't I come and check on you? I don't want anything but if you wish for something to do, I want you to go check on a very important child for me."

Severus sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Who is the child?"

"Why the child is Harriet Pot-"

Severus' eyes clouded over and an intense anger filled his veins,"I will not check on the child of a man who hated me. She's probably a spoiled brat who is doing completely fine."

Dumbledore looked at him sternly,"Severus, now is not the time to play on foolish childhood grudges. I simply need you to stop at the house, see the child, and come back. Minerva has been asking if I have checked yet and I am far to busy to go myself and I fear if I send her she won't leave Harriet where she needs to be."

"Fine. I'll go and see the brat."

The twinkle is Dumbledore's eyes seemed to increase ten fold,"very well my boy!" He exclaimed before leaving the room with one more comment,"please see to it by the end of today." 

Severus spelled the door closed and cleaned off the desk he was working on. He needed to clean up and change into muggle clothing before he could she to the girl. Quickly changing and cleaning up he made his way to the edge of Hogwart's grounds and apparated. 

He ended up a few blocks from the house as to not cause a scene. Walking quickly and with purpose he made his way to the house. The cookie cutter house and perfect garden and lawn made him sick. How would anybody live like this? Being exactly like the neighbors sounded dreadful to him. 

Making his way up to the front door and held his breath as he rang the bell. A large child opened it,"go away we aren't selling anything."

He started to close the door but Severus stuck out his foot and stopped it,"I need to speak with your parents boy."

The whale of a child let a piercing scream into the house,"MOM SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU."

Petunia made he way towards her child and her jaw dropped at who she saw. "Go away. We don't welcome your kind here. Vernon will not be happy to know you where here."

Snape sneered and spoke,"why Petunia, that is hardly the way to greet an old acquaintance. I'm here on business matters. Now would you like to let me in or shall I force my way in."

The woman turned pale and stepped aside to let him in. Once in he turned to her,"where is the girl?" 

"She's at her friends house and won't be back for hours."

Snape stared at her and knew she was lying. He pulled out his wand and she backed away from him trying not to pass out for fear. Finally she spoke the truth,"she's in the cupboard. Please just take her and go. Don't do anything time or Dudley."

Snape pushed her aside and reached the cupboard. He used an unlocking charm and peered inside the tiny room. There sat a tiny girl covered in blood and other body fluids. He mentally cursed Dumbledore for sending him and reached in to get the girl. 

Being as careful as he could he assessed the damage while she was in his arms. He also noticed her cunning resemblance to James Potter. He cursed under his breath and cast a quick cleaning spell on the girl. Then he conjured a blanket and wrapped her in it before walking out of the house. 

He made his way a few blocks over and apparated to the one place Albus would not find the pair. His old childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa two chapters in a day. Might put one more up tonight if I continue to ignore my homework but probably not. I will have another up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at his house was a quiet affair. He apparated right out side the wards and quickly rushed into the house. A house elf, Dizzy, greeted him with concern. "Master Severus, you have a child. Why didn't you tell me about the child? Wait is the child hurt?"

He quickly grunted out a response as fast as he could,"yes. Please prepare the room closet to mine and grab my healer kit from my lab."

With a pop she was gone and he ran toward the direction of the bedrooms taking care to not bump the child. Getting in the room he set her down on clean sheets and began casting diagnostic spells. She had severe blood loss from a gash on her head, a broken leg, severe malnourishment, and a fever from infection most likely caused by the gash.

Setting to work he grabbed a fever reducing and blood replenishing potion. He coaxed them down the girls throat and pulled out his wand. He healed the wound on her head and the scar was barely visible. Next he went to the leg deciding the best way was to regrow the bone. He got out two more potions and instead of just feeding them to her he tried to wake the girl. 

He gently coaxed her from sleep and she opened her eyes which caused Snape to gasp. They were just like Lily's. The only difference was her's weren't filled with fear and pain. Speaking softly but firmly he told the girl what was going on. "Hello Mrs. Potter. I am Professor Snape. I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to check on you and found you injured in the cupboard. Now I am fixing healing your injuries."

He grabbed the next two potions he needed to give the girl and watched her for a moment. Her eyes were darting around the room and she was squinting very hard, almost as if she couldn't see very well. Snape made a mental note to check on that when she was better. Clearing his throat he spoke again,"I need you to drink these." 

The girl looked at him in fear and pressed herself further into the bed trying to cower away from him. Snape glared at the child and held them closer and Harriet finally decided to say something. "I'm sorry. I didn't do anything please don't make me drink them."

She was remembering all the bad things her uncle had forced her to drink and both of those reminded her of them. Snape looked at her and said,"one is to fix your leg and the other is to make the pain go away. They aren't bad. You did nothing wrong Mrs. Potter. Please drink them. You will feel better."

Harriet thought about what the man was thinking and took the first one from him. Drinking it she pulled a face at the taste and Snape let out a soft snort,"ah yes, I forgot to warn you that they don't taste very good. Now take the last one and you can sleep."

She drank the other potion and her body started to feel better. Happy that the pain was gone she fell asleep and left Snape to think about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus moved an armchair in the room closer to the bed and sat down with his hands in his face. He knew Dumbledore would try to send the child back to the horrid muggles the moment he knew she was with him. He needed to keep her with him no matter what. This thought terrified him as he had no knowledge of how to raise a child. 

Sighed he sank into the chair and just sat watching the girls chest rise up and down. He called for Dizzy and asked for tea and parchment. He quickly wrote out a note to Minerva. He knew she had never completely agreed with Dumbledore leaving Harriet there and would most likely side with him. 

The final draft of the note said,

Minerva,

Something has come up and I am needing assistance. I would like if you could come help me. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:30 pm tomorrow night. I would say more but cannot because it is a personal matter. Please get back to me soon. 

Severus

He called his elf and had her take the letter to his owl. He set up a few wards around the sleeping girl that would warn him if she awoke and went into the living room. It was no place for a child, so he started to make it more acceptable. He placed spells on the book selves so the books wouldn't fall out if it was knocked, and conjured a gate to keep around the fireplace. The last he did was transfigured an old quill into a play pen, not knowing if the child was too old for this or not. Even if she was he would still have a place for her to have quiet times or a time out. 

He was just about to move on to another room when the ward went off. He quickly ran upstairs to Harriet's room and knocked quietly before entering. 

Harriet was sitting upright in the bed and panicking. Her uncle didn't let her in the beds cause freaks weren't allowed in them. She was trying to move and get off of it before she got in trouble but her leg hurt to much. 

She was just about to roll off the bed instead of walking off when she heard a knock and a tall man entered the room. She whimpered slightly,"'m sorry for being on the bed, sir. I get off now." In her head she was scared because she was talking like a little kid and uncle Vernon didn't like that. He said if she was a freak she would at least speak proper to him because nothing else about her was. 

Sensing the child's distress Severus spoke up,"why would you get out of the bed, Miss Potter. I put you in there because it is now your bed."

Harriet stared at him with wonder. "My bed? Uncle said fweaks aren't allowed beds, sir."

"Why, child, you are not a freak. Whatever you were told by your Uncle is wrong. You very much deserve a bed."

"But-"

"No buts. You deserve the bed. Now, do you know why you are here?"

Harriet shook her head. 

Severus moved to sit down in the chair next to the bed and watched as the girl moved closer to the headboard of the bed trying to stay away from him. "You are here because I was sent by my boss, Professor Dumbledore, to check on you. Upon arriving at your house I found you unconscious in the cupboard. I brought you here and started to heal your injuries."

Harriet didn't say anything and knew that when she had to return home her Uncle would be very mad the man took her and helped her. 

"Miss Pot- um Harriet, do you remember why, I'm assuming your uncle, hurt you so badly?"

Harriet closed her eyes and shook her head yes. "He was mad cause I did something fweaky."

"What did you do child?"

"I maded my hair get shorter. It was long but I didn't like it so I wished real hard and it went away. It was almost like..."

"Magic?"

"Magic isn't real. Uncle said so." 

"Yes it is child. Why do you think I healed you so fast? I used magic. It is very real."

Harriet started to panic. She would really be in for it when the man took her home. He hadn't even told her his name yet. This was probably just some joke her Uncle was playing on her. Her breathing increased and she saw the man summon a weird tiny creature. He asked for something and then it disappeared. When it cam back it held a vial of something and the man brought it to her lips. 

"Drink, little one, it'll calm you down and let you sleep. We can talk more later. It is nothing bad I promise."

Deciding to drink it she quickly finished the vial and fell into a deep sleep. On the other hand, Severus was becoming more alarmed by the minute. How could those muggles hurt the child that much in only three short years. She could barely look him in the eye or say the word magic. He doubted she even knew her own parents were magic. 

Looking at a clock in the room he reset the wards on her bed and went to his own getting some well deserved rest, knowing that for the next few days he probably wouldn't be getting any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this isn't the best I've been sick and am finally starting to feel a bit better and decided to write. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Harriet awoke the next morning to the man gently calling her name. She saw the sun was up and quickly bolted in the direction of the door on to be stopped by the large man. She started to panic didn't he know she had to do her chores? 

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I gots to do my chores or I get in trouble!"

Severus sighed and picked the girl up ignoring when she flinched. "You don't need to do them here. I have an elf that does the chores and whatnot. You are just a child so you don't have to do that."

Harriet started to get mad. Her uncle would be very upset if she didn't do them and the man didn't seem to know that. "I gots too! I'll get beat," she basically screamed. 

"No need to scream little one. You don't need to listen to your uncle anymore. He can't hurt you here ever. Now let's go get breakfast okay?"

Harriet still didn't believe him but shook her head because she was hungry. Severus walked out of the door and down to the dinning room. Laid on the table were two plates, one containing oatmeal and some fruit while the other had eggs, toast and bacon. Snape sat the small child down on a boaster seat he had conjured earlier and then sat down in his seat. 

Harriet just stared at the food not believing it was for her so she just sat and waited for her actual breakfast to come. It would probably be the leftovers after the man finished. 

Severus watched the girl with a careful eye as he started to eat. She just sat there looking down at her hands ignoring the food in front of her. He knew she had to be starving but she seemed to not care. He wired another minute before questioning her. "Why aren't you eating?"

His voice startled her and she jumped," sorry sir, I don't eat till you finish. That's what uncle always says. I only get scraps cause I'm not worth the food."

Severus tried to contain his rage at the muggles and answered her,"the food in front of you is for you. I would never just feed you scraps. You are a growing girl. Eat."

He avoided anything about her uncle and she slowly picked up her spoon and began to eat the oatmeal. 

Insider her head she was going crazy she knew she was going to get in trouble for eating if her uncle found out and just hoped the man didn't tell him. She was also very happy because the oatmeal tasted so good. It had sweet brown stuff on it and maple syrup. She had never tasted anything as good as this before. When she finished her oatmeal, she ate her fruit and was very satisfied at the end. 

"Make sure to drink your milk too."

She saw the glass of milk and got nervous. She wasn't good at drinking out of big kid cups. She always spilled on herself when Aunt Petunia would give her glasses of water. She nervously picked up he cup as Severus watched her. The man's staring made her more nervous than normal as she tried to drink the milk. It went smoothly for a few seconds and then it spilled all over the front of her. Tears filled her eyes as she anticipated the beating she was about to get. 

Severus shot up right away when the milk spilled and rushed around the table to the girl. He bet down on her level and spoke softly as not to startle her,"let's go get you changed okay?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident," she got down from her chair and started to pull her pants off," I won't make any sound I promise. I'll be good forever now! I'll clean it up when you are down!"

Severus shushed the girl before she could further her self into hysterics. And picked her up,"I will never beat you. Now let's go take a bath and get you cleaned up, little one."

Together they made their way to the tub and Severus sat her down on the toilet he made his way to the bath and turned it on so the temperature was just right. He helped the girl into the bath and started to gently clean her talking about everything and anything just to try to calm her a bit. 

When he was washing her hair, she said,"I never had a warm bath 'fore. Dudley get clean first then the freak."

Severus stopped washing and mentally made a note to let the child have as many warm baths and showers as she pleased. He also made note to acquire bubble bath figuring the child probably never had had that. 

After the bath he dress the girl in clothes of his that he shrunk down and disposed of the old ones. He walked out to the living room and placed the girl in the play pen with some children's potion books and a fairytale. She sat contented for awhile until she fell asleep. 

After a few hours they had lunch and Severus gave her a straw and told her to keep he cup on the table. It worked much better and lunch went without fail. 

When it was nearing six he put her down for a short nap and told Dizzy to watch her. He had to go meet up with Minerva and boy was it going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus looked around at the flighty pub and tried not to flinch in disgust. He hated this place with a passion. Why he had asked Minerva to meet him here escaped him. He looked at the clock and saw it was about time and pulled off his notice me not charm he had placed when he arrived. A witch dressed in green entered and made her way over to him with a questioning gaze. 

"I trust your well, Minerva?"

"I am," she paused and looked at him hard,"I'm almost sure I wasn't followed but if it's that important nobody knows perhaps we take a stroll into Muggle London?"

He shook his head and she flicked her wand putting them in more appropriate clothing. She grabbed his arm and they left joining the rush of the outside world. 

Walking a couple of blocks Severus pulled her into an alley and said,"can I legmins you? I need to know you didn't tell anyone about this meeting. I won't look at anything else." 

She shook her head and he dove into her mind being greeted by her telling Dumbledore that she was visiting an old friend in Diagon Alley. He seemed like he believed and let her go. 

Leaving her mind he grabbed her arm and quickly apparated away. 

Harriet sat on her bed wondering why the man put her in bed so early. The sub was still up so she should have been doing chores. Why he did let her do them was beyond her. She hesitantly stepped off her bed and Dizzy appeared before her. 

"Young Master you not be needing to leave this room. Master said no. You needs to nap or play with your toys."

Harriet looked at her confused. She didn't have toys? Sensing her confusion Dizzy snapped her fingers and from a toy chest in the corner of the room rose out some old blocks and a battered stuffed dragon. 

Harriet tried to run away from the objects but Dizzy slowly coaxed her towards them. She finally reached out for the dragon and instantly fell in love. The soft toy was everything she ever wanted. 

She held the toy close and as she felt sleep start to wash over her Dizzy levitated her up to bed. Almost asleep she heard a loud crack and screamed the careful calm she was in shattered. 

Dizzy didn't know what to do as the child ran towards the wardrobe and hid inside still clutching the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the long wait some stuff is going on in my own life and it has been hard to do basically anything. I should have another update on this tonight and if I don't maybe tomorrow. Just depends on how I feel. Hope you enjoy sorry it kinda sucks. Minerave will meet Harry in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Minerva took in her surroundings before being greeted by a fuming house elf. She looked on in amusement and shock as Dizzy started scolding Severus,"Young Master is hiding in the wardrobe! He is shaking and crying he is. You scared him. Go fix it or I will hide all the sugars for your coffees!"

Severus blushed and rushed towards Harriet's room. He got to the wardrobe and bent down and spoke through the cracks in the door,"little one come out please."

All that greeted him was quiet whimpers. He started to get worried that she wouldn't come out at all. 

He tried again,"Harriet, I need you to come out. The wardrobe is not a place for such a pretty little girl."

Inside the wardrobe Harriet mumbled very quietly," not pretty," and made her way out slowly afraid she was going to be hit. 

Severus gently set a hand on her face ignoring her flinch, "I'm not mad. I won't hit you. You got scared and hide. Now let's go tell Dizzy you are okay before she hides all my coffee and sugar."

Harriet laughed and followed Severus closely, not touching him but almost. She was minding her own business until she bumped into Severus because he had stopped. The sight of Minerva had her grabbing on to him as fast as she could and burying her face into his robes. Startled Severus put his hand on her back. 

A gasp came from Minerva. "Severus. Is that Harriet Potter?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and nodded. "I found her at her uncles house the other day after Dumbledore sent me to check on her. She was being abused and I have a feeling that if we were to tell him this he would send her right back."

"I knew those blasted muggles were no good! I told him not to let her stay there! Why didn't he listen to me!" The end of her speech got choked up and she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "How would you know he would send her back? Surely the man has some sense to him and would put her in a different home?"

He smiled sadly down at the child hiding against him. "He sent me back."

Minerva crossed the room and took his free hand. "Oh my. I'm sorry. That old fool. Severus I'm sorry he sent you back."

Severus squeezed her hand and dropped it bending down to be level with Harriet. Her face was know in his shoulder and he gentler pulled her off. "Harriet I have some one I'd like you to meet."

Minerva followed Severus's lead and bent down. "Hello. I'm Minerva. Well actually that's a bit of a mouthful. How about you call me Auntie Minnie? My nieces and nephews call me that."

Harriet looked at the woman and tried to see if she would hit her but it didn't seem like it she still didn't speak to her but she didn't seem bad. 

"Severus is she dressed in your clothing?"

"Yes the muggles gave her atrocious clothing that was many sizes to big. Until I can get out we have to make die with what I have."

"Do you have anything for a child in this house?"

"A few things I have transformed and some old toys from my childhood."

"Perhaps tomorrow we glamor her and take her to get some clothes, toys and to see an eye doctor. She's squinting quiet badly."

"I think that is a solid plan. I'll meet you tomorrow at the Leakey Cauldron again? Let's say 8:30 before the rush?"

Harriet finally spoke up,"don't deserve toys. Or clothes. Fweaks get nothing."

Before Severus could speak Minerva did. "Yes you do. You are not a freak child. You are a very special little girl. Now I think it is time for bed. Severus we still need to talk more before I leave."

He took the girl and changed her into another shirt he shrunk and it was still big on her. She looked two not four. He sighed and knew he had to fatten her up. "Goodnight little one", he said as he left barely noticing she had grabbed his old toy dragon he had been very fond off. 

He motioned Minerva to follow him to the kitchen where they sat down and Dizzy brought tea. "Severus, did you notice that Dizzy called Harriet he and young master not mistress?"

"No i didn't. I think the circumstance was all to similar to when I was young and he simply thought it was me. Pay no mind."

"We can't send her back. What do you plan to do?"

Severus sighed and took a long sip of tea. "I think a blood adoption is the only thing I can do. He will send her back if he finds out. I refuse to let what happened to me gapped to her."

"Can you contact Lucius and maybe see if he could help you? He's in the ministry right?" 

"That's a choice too. I don't know. I'll see to it within the next two weeks before the old man gets suspicious of me. Now I'm tired sorry to kick you out but you haven't been dealing with a four year old all day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Minerva let him lead her to the end of the wards and let her go back to Hogwarts. Severus made his way to his room and sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated I hope you enjoy I'm gonna try to keep writing a chapter every week or so but I can't make any promises on how often because lately I've been very unmotivated to do anything so sorry but I have the next few planned out and I know how this story is going to go.

Severus was awoken at 6 am by the sounds of pots and pans banging in the kitchen and the sound of his house elf being very mad. He groggily sat up and wandered out of the room while barely remembering to grab his wand and stumbled down the stairs. 

He was greeted by a young child standing on a chair trying to cook breakfast while Dizzy tried to make her stop but by the looks of it accidental magic was stopping her. Taking a minute to decide his next move he gently tapped on the walk causing Harriet to flinch slightly and Dizzy to squeak. "Master! Master! I tried to be getting hers to stop but I can't! She won't quits she won't!"

"Dizzy you can go I'll take care of this okay?"

With a quiet pop she was gone and Severus could turn his full attention to the little girl. He watched for one more minute before clearing his throat causing the girl to jump and drop the pot she had in her hands. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'll clean it up. Won't do it again! P-p-please don't beat me uncle!"

Severus knelt down as close as he dared to the now cowering girl and firmly but gently said," Harriet I am not your uncle. I am Severus. I will not beat you. Please calm down."

Harriet slowly unraveled from her tiny ball on the kitchen floor and stared at Severus with big eyes and hiccuped a few times trying to calm down. After she was Severus extended his hand which she didn't take but stood up with him and went to the table. 

He helped her into his seat and called Dizzy back to finish breakfast. "Harriet, in this house you do not need to do the cleaning and cooking. You only need to be a child. You are to young to be doing al this okay? We have Dizzy to cook and clean and myself."

Harriet felt tears come to her eyes again. Her uncle would be mad if she didn't do anything while she was here. "But uncle will be mad if I do nothing. When I go back-"

Severus cut her off as quickly as he could," I promise you child you will not be going back. Understand?"

Harriet whimpered and shook her head relieved and scared at the same time. Just as they finished talking food appeared on the table and it was the same yummy oatmeal she had gotten before so she dove in without waiting for Severus's approval. 

Severus just smiled approvingly at her because she did not question if the food was for her. It would take awhile for them to be normal but she was slowly making progress on becoming like any other child her age. 

After breakfast they got ready and sat in the living room. Severus was reading a potions journal and Harriet had the blue dragon and was sitting petting its soft fur. They were only disrupted when Minerva came through the flo. 

"Good morning Minerva. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up".

Minerva stared him down with a harsh look," oh Severus if only there wasn't a child in the room I would hex you."

They both shared a little laugh and Severus went to where Harriet was and bent down. "Today we are going to put a glamor on you so that nobody knows who you are. Is there any way you would like to look?"

Harriet sat and thought really hard and finally made her mind up," I wanna be a boy!"

Minerva chuckled from her place over by the fireplace," silly girl! You can't be a boy you have to choose a girl look."

Harriet stared down at the ground in shame and Severus shot Minerva a look that would've killed if looks could. "Harriet I think disguising you as a boy is a good idea. In fact why don't we make her look like Me? Nobody would think twice if I was out with my cousin?"

Minerva set her mouth in a tight line but shook her head in agreement. She walked over to the child and began the spells making her hair long enough to cover her scar and her features a tiny bit more masculine for children this young all looked the same really. 

When she was done she conjured a small mirror and let the girl she what she looked like. Harriet gasped because she really did look like a boy and she was really happy! She no longer had her green eyes, instead they were blue and her hair was blond and fell just above her eyes. Even her glasses looked different! She just wanted to keep staring at herself but Minerva took the mirror away and decided it was time to go. 

Severus explained that Harriet would have to hold on to him in the flo and not to open her eyes or mouth. She hesitantly got into his arms and hid her face in his neck. Severus threw the flo powder down and together they made their way to Diagon Alley.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic idea I had. It's gonna be multiple chapters and I hope you enjoy it. I should have the next chapter posted by later tonight or tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
